


I'm Here.

by amandak0312



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horde Prime gave Catra PTSD I can FEEL IT, Horde Prime is a fucking DICK, Horde Prime's Ship (She-Ra), Mentioned Horde Prime (She-Ra), Poor Catra (She-Ra), Romance, cancel Horde Prime 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: Months after defeating Horde Prime, Catra is still plagued by nightmares. Thankfully, Adora is always there when she wakes up, and is still there for her every step of the way. Catradora, fluffy one-shot. Also published on fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	I'm Here.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen many works were Catra has nightmares after her experiences with Horde Prime, and I wanted to try my hand at that. Horde Prime's a fucking bitch and deserved to be canceled <3

Little sister...

Catra opened her eyes to a blinding white light. Flattening her ears in fear, she tried to recognize where she was. Her vision was met with pristine white walls, long corridors, and a faint green haze from the lights. She was being carried by two grumbling shadows. 

No. Clones. How did I end up back here?

She didn’t need to run her hand across the back of her neck to know the chip was there. Her eyes widened with this realization, and tears rolled in hot rivers down her cheeks. 

Was it all a dream? Am I still here? 

She was still stuck here with Horde Prime. Adora never saved her. Entrapta never removed her chip. They never defeated Horde Prime. She never kissed Adora. They never went on their Best Friend Squad Road Trip. 

Horde Prime still had Catra in his hand. I will save us all.

Catra startled at the sound of the voice, but the movement of her arms was easily stopped by the clones. She looked around, trying to figure out who spoke, but found no one else. 

Did you really think that She-Ra would return for you? A pitiful, clingy wench?

Stop. Stop. Stop. This is just a dream. 

Face the reality, you abomination. 

I am not an abomination. 

Your precious Adora is not coming back to save you. She already has the queen. 

No, no, no, Adora said she loved me. 

There is no need for her to return, especially for a creature like you. Horde Prime will show you the light. 

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” Catra screamed in anguish, thrashing but to no avail.

I need to get out need to find Adora and Sparkles and get Horde Prime out of my head- 

Get out? Little sister, there’s no way to get me out of your mind. You are now one with me. Any attempts at escaping will prove useless. 

Catra slumped in defeat, the tears running down her face in full force. She let the clones drag her wherever they were going until she heard a voice. 

“Catra?!”

Adora. The clones let go of Catra’s arms, letting her crash to the floor. Her head shot up in relief, but something was off. Adora was in her She-Ra form… but not fighting Horde Prime. She held the Sword of Protection in her right hand but made no move to attack Horde Prime, who was right next to her. It was then that Catra finally registered that Adora called her name with anger in her voice. 

“A-Adora?” Catra called, her voice breaking. Why was Adora angry at her? Without a word, Adora walked over to Catra, until she was in front of her trembling form. Catra was frozen in place on the floor, unsure of where this was going. Adora waved her sword in a bright flash and rested the tip of the blade under Catra’s chin. 

“Look at you, so pathetically helpless,” Adora whispered. She looked back at Horde Prime, who had been watching, silent. He gave a single nod, and she turned back to face Catra. “You’ve given me nothing but pain. Isn’t it time I return the favor?”

Catra eye’s widened in fear as she felt the blade of the Sword of Protection shift from under her chin, and move slowly towards her jugular. Tears blurred her vision as she tried not to move more than necessary. 

“Adora… please don’t do this.” Catra choked out. Adora simply flashed a serene smile before pushing the blade forward a millimeter. 

“This is for all the pain, all the time I wasted on you.” Adora grinned sadistically, eyes glowing. Catra couldn’t choke out another word before she felt She-Ra push the blade in.

-

Adora roamed through the halls of the Bright Moon Castle, slowly approaching the room she shared with Catra. She had finished conversing with Glimmer and Bow, and the couple retired to their quarters to rest for the night. Holding some dumplings in a lavender plate, Adora planned to surprise her girlfriend with a midnight snack. 

“Please… no…” Adora heard Catra mumble as she walked into the room, her body shifting. 

“Catra?” She asked tentatively.

“Stop… stop! No, no, no!” Catra sobbed, now thrashing around in her sleep. 

Adora dropped the plate of dumplings and immediately ran over to Catra, taking her body into her arms. 

“Catra, Catra, Catra.” Adora recited, trying to wake Catra. 

Catra’s eyes snapped open, and her eyes darted around wildly. She flailed her limbs around, but Adora held tight. 

“Catra, it was just a nightmare. It’s okay. I’m here.” Adora said softly. Catra eventually started to calm down, her vision starting to clear. 

“Adora?” Catra whispered, resting her hand on Adora’s cheek, making sure that she was real, that she wasn’t back in Horde Prime’s ship, under his control. Adora was real alright. 

“I’m here,” Adora said, placing her hand on top of Catra’s hand. “I’m here.” 

Catra felt tears well up in her eyes once more before she pulled Adora into a tight hug. Her sobs were uncontrollable, her whole body shaking. 

“I… I-” Catra tried to form a coherent sentence, but all rational thought dissolved into tears. Adora felt her heart break as her girlfriend slowly recovered from another nightmare. They just wouldn’t stop. 

“Shh.. shh…” Adora whispered in Catra’s ear, cradling her body. She was there for all of Catra’s past nightmares, she had no plan to stop that now. “You don’t have to talk. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m never gonna leave your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
